Puddle
by Iwannacookie1110
Summary: The pokemon story from an eevee's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

I was born on a dangerous and stormy day. I spent a long time smacking at the walls that confined me till a small beam of light leaked in. I close my eyes and push my nose through the mall, falling onto my stomach on a slightly wet and prickly ground. I felt more wetness pelt down onto my light brown fur and I tried to shake it off while looking around. My mom and dad stood in front of me. My mom had light purple fur, a split tail, and a red jewel in her forehead while my dad had dark black fur with yellow bands and a yellow ring on his forehead. My mom turned, seeing me and instantly pacing over and shielding me.

"Stay back little one." she purred. "Its not safe."

But her blocking couldn't completely cover my view and I could see the bright orange and red tower licking to the sky. "What's that?" I asked.

"That is fire my little girl, and unless you change for it you must never go into it. It will hurt you." My father said.

Soon some humans made it to the burning bush and got rid of the glow and my mom let me out. I had skipped over to investigate the previously burning plant. It had been charred black and after I touched my nose to it the black transfered to my nose. Everything was still wet from the rain so I wiped my nose on the wet grass.

There were also piles of wet and warm gray around and I bunched my muscles to jump into one. But before I could leap I was picked up. The person there was a young human female that looked me over, running her hand over my fur both ways, squeezing me tightly, then pulling on my tail, ears, paws, and neck fur. I stay quiet the whole time except for a quiet purr during the petting. She seemed to smile at me then she took me away from my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

I spend my days from then till now in a busy building. Many other people always came to visit and I skip around the lobby,my collar jingling, and greet them all. But there are other pokemon there too, some humans brought their pokemon of all kinds but other pokemon live in the building. There were huge tanks in every room of this building filled with pokemon of all sorts, I meet squirtle, poliwag, tentacool, seel, slowpoke, slowbro, and even a slowking, i also meet dewgong and shellder, krabby, and horsea, goldeen and staryu, and a whole tank of magikarp. There are many more pokemon and many more sections but this one is my favorite because sometimes, if I jump up on the only water tank in the back, I get to see the cooks in the food court working away, the fire they cook with roaring at random moments.

Its been 2 months now and i've gotten used to life here. I see a pair of parents with a little boy asking my person Crystal, the one who took me here, questions so I spring over to entertain the boy. He instantly kneels down and runs a hand through my fluffy neck fur.

"Is that an Eevee?" The mother asks. "I heard they were rare."

"Oh yes they are." Crystal says. "Even if you have two its been hard to make them mate since the big eevee culling."

"Oh I know." The mother gasps, "Whoever decided they made good clothes was just horrible."

"Yes mam. Thats why were very excited to have one here."

I eventually get bored with their conversation till I hear a small beep from behind the counter. I know that sound and run into the main tank room. That sound is to signify the busy hour will be starting soon so the chefs would be preparing extra food. I sneak into the back rooms and climb the steps to the top of the empty tank, standing on the small platform by the water I could see the whole kitchen. I was right and the chefs are in full swing, cooking all of they food they can. But I notice the new stall in the area was cooking in a new style, flipping the flaming food into the air. I imagine jumping midair and catching the food and the thought excites me, causing me to jump in excitement.

I land my jump and my paws slip, sending me into the tank. I let out a sharp cry as I fell in and the surprise freezes me. But the life gets shocked back into me as I hit the cold water and I try to let out another cry of surprise only filling my lungs with water. My chest throbs and pain courses through my chest but my mind speeds up, forcing my toes to splay, my paws to thrash, and my legs to pull me after my air bubbles. My head surfaces and I calm down drastically, my paws keeping me afloat as Crystal dives in and pulls me into her arms then out of the water.

They dry me off with a towel and the whole staff was abuzz with saying something about me being ready. They have me stand still and pose for multiple bright flashes of light, adding different things to my fur before seeming to decide on a pink shell with a piece of fake seaweed dragging behind it.I don't like that they take my collar off but I don't argue, playing with the seashell tucked on my right ear.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole of the next week I was treated different, I was watched to closely to be able to watch the fire, there were new people here, and they all wanted to pet me. Not to mention an image of me was spread around the building. Finally a day comes where Crystal wakes me up and brushes through all my fur then puts my shell on, she feeds me the normal food then brushes me again, this time pushing my long fur back and laying things underneath it that gave my pelt a slight glimmer.

She keeps me on the counter for two hours, not even letting me greet people. I hear a beep and don't wait for a word, taking off to watch the chefs, hoping they'll be more fire since there's more guests. I slip unnoticed through the back room up to the tank, I could see the chefs but none of them were cooking and for some reason the whole other side was covered by a big sheet. Crystal comes up behind me and pats my head, laying her hand on the table that had been placed up here.

"Its ok." She calls to behind her, "She was just excited but were ready." Crystal bends down and pats my head. "Just stay still, look forwards, and touch the stone."

I understand most of those words so I sit at her ankle and look at the screen. Suddenly it moves causing me to flinch back but I regain my posture and sit back down. Everyone I had seen come in today is sitting behind the screen plus more and they all cheer as their eyes land on me. I give my chest a lick only to end up with that horrible stuff Crystal had put under my fur on my tongue.

"Gross!" I think. "I want this stuff off of me as soon as possible!"

Crystal starts talking but I can only think of all the people and pokemon in the audience, including a Houndour which was currently laughing at me.

"Look at you." he growls, "You with your stupid little shell, what are you supposed to be."

I look around, noticing other pokemon laughing at me as well, causing me to want to shrink back but Crystal walks over to the table. She picks up a box, talking and sweeping it around to show its contents to everyone but me. She finally takes it out and holds it up, giving me a good look at it. It was a light blue stone with frozen bubbles captured in it that glowed a vivant shade of blue in the stage light. She holds it out towards me, kneeling down so she was on my level. I know she wants me to come to it so I paced forwards, giving it a gentle sniff. It smells of salt water and I could hear the sounds of the sea in my ears when I was near it, I didn't like it and my legs carry me a step back, my ears pressing to my head.

I could hear gasps from the crowd and another round of laughter from the pokemon but Crystal gives me a pleading look so I force myself forwards and give the stone a strong lick. Before my tongue even leaves the stone I could feel the change within me, my pelt glowed and my body changed, my tail parting slightly and my ears and tail fanning out. I can even feel my paws developing webs. The shine breaks and my now blue fur is revealed with spines along my back and a frill around my neck. Everyone stares at me, holding their breath but I can't make out what they want, all I know is the weird glimmer stuff Crystal had put in my fur still clung to my now short pelt.

I stare at everyone and everyone stares back until the slowking from the cage over shouts to me. "The water!" He says.

"Ah thats it!" I think. "The water will get this disgusting stuff off my pelt." So I dont hesitate, I bound over to the water and dive in. The disgusting stuff does come off, leaving a trail of sparkles after me. I see now that the tank had been decorated with plants and a little hut, but I get distracted by the booming cheers from the audience. I go back to exploring, finding my new body can breath and move perfectly under the water, and play with the plants and find a small place to sleep in the hut. I swim back to the top and leap out, finding another hut on the platform to sleep in, like I had my choices. I then leap over to the steps, planning to play with Crystal but find the stairs blocked off.

"Hey what the heck!" I growl, "Crystal! Let me out!" I try ramming the door multiple times before running to the edge of the platform. "Slowking! Do you know why I'm locked in?"

The slowking stands on the rock in his tank and looks over at me. "I understand your frustration. You do not understand how you were allowed to roam free before but now you must stay."

"Yes! My job is to greet the humans as they come in. How am I supposed to do that now?"

"If that is all your worry then the answer is simple." He points a claw to the bottom of the tank where I notice many humans standing and staring up at me. "Greet them."


	4. Chapter 4

"Greet them… From here?" I ask.

"Yes. It is what we have been doing for years." His head whirls around to glance at the other tanks.

"I guess I should give it a try then." I leap into the air, landing in the water and swimming down to the bottom in front of the humans. The adults smile warmly but the kids let out shrill cries of joy which are barely dulled by the water. I smile back at the kids and lay a paw on the glass, attempting to greet them. The kids squeal again and fight each other to put their paws on the other side of the glass from mine, causing me to laugh and let out a stream of bubbles. I don't like the fact I can't touch them and they can't pet me but I instantly enjoy watching them scrabble for my attention. One of the kids dashes to the other side of the tank which perplexes me.

"where are you going kd?" I ask, swimming over in front of him. The kid smiles widely and takes off to the other side again. I swim over to face him again, "What's wrong kid?" The kid takes off again, this time with the other kids trailing after him and I understand."Oh this is a game!" I swim after them again and sure enough they run to the other side. We continue this game for as long as I can handle before I swim back up to the top and leap out of the water. I immediately walk over to watch the chefs and see they were still cooking despite it being late. They flip their burning food and the fires flare in the back while tons of people milled around the food quart. I yawn and dive back in, deciding to drift around for a while to relax. I manage to shift so I could just drift with the current of the water, using my tail to keep me balanced when I notice a finnikin on the floor looking up into my tank.

"Hello!" I say swimming over to it."

It looks up at me, "Do you actually live here? In the aquarium tank?"

"Well, yes, apparently I do now." I sit on the floor of the tank to be face to face with it.

The fenikin just throws its head back in laughter and walks away leaving me confused.

"Rude." I think, swishing over to the other side where a rattata was walking by.

"Hello!" I purr to it. But the rattata just gives me a condescending look and walks on.

I try this multiple times before figuring out the all thought down on me and I swim back up onto the platform. "Hey slowking!" I call, causing him to look over at me with a small smile. "How long have you been here?" I ask.

The slowking seems to consider this for a moment before responding. "About 5 years now."

"Is it good?" I ask

"It is simple." Was his only response.

"Whats that mean?"

"It is a simple life, very relaxing."

"So not much fun and adventure huh?"

"No but it is safe and easy."

"Yeah I get that." I wander into my hut, curling up and drifting into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This went on for many days, swimming, eating, and being ignored by the other pokemon. Eventually I was getting tired of it, so as a Bidoof turned away and scoffed at me I growled in frustration. I swim to the top and leap out of the water, curling up in my hut and simply staring out the door. I sit like that and don't move until Crystal comes up the stairs with my bowl of food.

I force myself to my paws and pad over, giving the bowl a sniff before realizing I wasn't hungry.I give a snort, turning around and going back to the curled position in my hut.

"What's wrong girl?" Crystal asks, looking me over. "Oh I get it." She picks up one of the pellets of food and waves it slightly. I raise my head, watching her as she tosses it in a wide arch. Usually, I would dash forwards to catch it in the air then land in the water, but instead I trace it with my eyes as it plops into the tank. Crystal gives me a worried look as I put my head back onto my paws and huff slightly. Im bored of being alone. The kids are entertained by me but we can't really do much, its not like we can talk. I can talk with slowking but he got boring fast.

Crystal leans over the steps and calls to someone. The guy comes up the stairs and they call for me to come out of the hut. But I dont want to come out, I'm not interested in them so I stay in my hut. They clearly weren't happy with that as Crystal reaches in and pulls me out. The guy takes me from her and starts flipping me around, poking me and parting my fur. Even looking in my teeth, eyes, and ears. He pokes at me one too many times and I start thrashing to get out of his grip. He holds me tight but I wanted to go so I put my paws on his, which were around my midsection, and dig my claws in. He yowls and lets me go so as soon as my paws hit the ground I dive into the water, laying in the hut down there.

Crystal and the guy were instantly in front of the tank, looking in on me.

"I dont know whats wrong with her." The guy says.

"I think we need a professional." Crystal says.

I spend the next three days barely moving and never eating as I sit in my hut. It wasn't that I didn't want to eat, I was just never hungry enough.

Crystal suddenly dives down and pulls me out of my hut, bringing me to the surface. She sets me down and I lay down on the spot, barely noticing the guy with her.

"Vaporeon, this is my brother Dan." Crystal says. "He'll help you."

I Let out a small snort and relax as he puts something cold against my side, looks in my eyes, and runs a hand over my back. He then stands up so I dive back under the water into my hut, curling up and closing my eyes.

I can still hear them above me as they chat.

"It seems her physical health is just fine, even extraordinary." Dand says.

"Physical?" Crystal asks. "So you think it isn't physical?"

"The not eating, the seclusion, even the constant sleeping, all point to a kind of depression."

"What could she be depressed about?"

"Well the change from eevee to vaporeon had to be sudden. Maybe she misses being able to greet everyone?"

"So what do I do?"

"Give me a minute." I hear him leave, not that any of these words had registered in my mind. But I hear him come back a few minutes later and talk to Crystal again. This time I block their sounds out. I think about watching the cooking fire later but it just doesn't seem as interesting as it used to be. I sigh, letting out a long stream of bubbles witch bounce out the door of the hut.

I hear something or someone approaching but couldnt care. "More random people, Crystal, Dan. I dont care who."

I don't care until I hear a definitely pokemon voice call to me.

"Hey grumpy gills. Its a bit late for a nap don't you think."


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes fly open and my heat shoots up, slamming into the roof and causing my ears to ring.

"Wow, that was impressive." The voice says.

My eyes focus on a pokemon sitting outside my tank and staring in at me. "Who are you?" I ask, my vice drifting between surprised and suspicious.

"Ima Flareon." He purrs. "My trainer calls me Blitz. What about you? Got a name?"

I stand up in my hut to get a better look at him. His fur is a beautiful red orange with a tan mane and tail. "Vaporeon."

"Vaporeon? Thats it?" He cocks his head to the side, his fur swishing slightly.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Well thats your breed, your species. Dont you have a nickname?"

"No, why would I need one of those?" I ask, swishing slightly into the water in front of him.

"Only having your species name sounds plain. Why don't I give you a nickname."

"Shoot." My tail twitches slightly and I meet his eyes.

"How about… Aqua. No, Ocean. No….. Puddle."

"Puddle?"

"Yeah I like puddles. They're fun to play in plus you can see yourself in them but yet they're not deep enough to get hurt in if you fall in. Yea, Puddle is good. How are you Puddle?"

I stare at him with a slight glare then sigh. "Blitz? What kind of name is Blitz?"

Blitz laughs hard, throwing his head forwards and letting a small thing of light trail from his jaws.

My tail pushes me forwards and I was instantly in front of him. "What was that?" I ask.

"Umm, a laugh?" He says, grinning.

"No no no the other thing."

"Oh the fire! Sorry Puddle, I'm a fire type, I can't help it sometimes."

"Do it again?" I ask, sitting on the ground in front of him.

He looks at me, confused, then turns his head slightly and lets out a long stream of flames to show me. I Smile with joy which causes him to laugh again.

"You know it's unusual to find a water type who likes fire." He purrs.

"Fire was one of the first things I saw." I purr back. "Ive always loved to watch it."

Just then Dan shouts from the platform above us and Blitz stares up at him.

"Its time for my lunch." He says. He starts to walk away slightly causing my ears to droop when he suddenly whirls around. "Hey, it looks like I'm eating at the stairs to your tank and I saw your food wasn't far from there. Wanna come eat with me?"

"Seriously?" I ask quirking my head at him.

"There a reason I would lie about an invitation?"

I smile and take off towards the top of the tank, leaping onto the platform just as Dan lets Blitz into the stairs and sets a bowl down for him. Blitz trots over to a bowl of food on the floor as I shake my fur dry and trot over to the gate to the stairs, pushing my bowl in front of me.

Blitz takes a bite of the food then twitches his tail at the gate for me to follow suit. I bend down, picking up some of mine and letting the delicious taste flow onto my taste buds.

I hear Crystal gasp behind me and hear Dan talk to her in a reassuring voice. "See, she just needed some company. Ill start bringing him around every other day and I'm sure she'll be just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning, padding out of the hut I arch my back in a stretch and let out a short yawn. Its a beautiful day with tons of visitors and I slip into the water to start greeting. I see Crystal smile as I pass by her at the bottom of the tank and I swim a full circle before watching her walk to her desk. I swim down to a kid I see turned away from the tank with his parents pointing some device at him so I pull up behind him to investigate. I swish to the side of him and tap the glass with my paw. The parents smile and the kid squeaks a bit before I spot a bit of tan fur moving to the left.

"Blitz!" I yip swimming over to that side. "Blitz, look at this cool shell I found! I'm going to see if..." I cut off half way seeing the Meowth stare at me.

"You ok sis?" It says.

"Yeah, sorry, wrong pokemon." I say awkwardly, swimming back over to sit on the roof of my hut.

"Relax." I remind myself. "He wasn't here till around mid day yesterday. Theres still at least an hour before he'll get here."

But for the rest of the day he never came. No matter how much I swam in a circle, paced the platform or stood on the hut's roof, I never caught one sight of him. So I ended up falling asleep in my hut and waking up the next day to someone yelling.

"Just gonna lay there or are you gettin up?"

"Lay here." I mutter, "I'm not quite ready to wake up."

"Come on" the voice calls again. "Get up and play Puddle!"

"Puddle? Blitz!" My head shoots up and smacks against the roof but I pull myself out of the hut anyways, stepping out onto the cold platform and looking around. I look into the tank and scan the edges but there was no sign of him till my eyes wander over to the stairs and spot him on the other side of the gate.

"Morning!" He calls. "You've got to stop hitting your head."

"You didn't come yesterday. I thought we wouldn't get to talk again."

"Yeah, looks like Dan plans to bring me every other day so dont get your tail in a twist."

I growl slightly in embarrassment and look over my shoulder. "Oh hey wait. Be right back." I tell him, jumping into the water. I swim to the bottom and push seaweed to the side to reveal a beautiful purple shell. I pick it up gently and swim back up to the top with it, jumping out and shaking dry. "Look at this."

He takes it gently from the opening in the gate and sets it in front of him. "Thats real cool." He says, "looks like it came off a shellder. A real small one of course."

"I know I'm thinking of having Crystal replace it for the one on my ear." I swat at the seaweed and shell still clung to my left ear as I say it, as if trying to dislodge it myself.

"Well don't lose it, its real pretty, looks rare." He passes it back to me and I quickly tuck it into my hut then run back to him. "But I got something to." He moves to the side to reveal an inflated ball with a rainbow of colors on it. "Catch!" He swats it with a paw, causing it to arch into the air onto my side of the gate.

I turn and slip and slide in an attempt to cut it off after it bounces once and I see it heading towards the railing. I put on a burst of speed then plant my paws on the ground, skidding along thanks to the water all over the platform, but the sliding gave me the extra speed I need to get in front of it before it bounces over the railing. I rear up and swat the ball as it comes to me, sending it bouncing back over the gate. I try to settle myself back down but my back slams into the railing and I end up sprawled on the floor.

The I bring myself back to my paws as the ball comes back over the fence and race forwards, catching it with my tail and flicking it back at Blitz.

We continue this game, throwing it at each other, until it plops into the tank water and I turn to see tons of people watching us.


	8. Chapter 8

It turns out crowds of visitors loved to watch Blitz and I play ball or anything else. We love to race around the tank, seeing if I can run faster than he can swim, and the crowds of visitors will gather. We don't like them watching us so more often than not we end up just talking.

When he came today we had played for a while but we ended up talking. Our sides leaned against the gate, one on each side, and I could feel the heat his pealt gave off through the metal.

"Why cant we see each other?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me through the opening. "We see each other all the time."

"I know but." I put my paw on the opening, unable to fit it through. "And were not really alone." I flicked my ear down at the people loitering around below us.

He looked down at them then back at me with a grin. "I have a surprise for you!" He yipped.

I had been upset he changed the subject but went along with it anyways. "Ok what?"

"Stay awake tonight."

So I lay curled in my hut, long after the place closed, playing with my purple shell and making sure it was clean when I hear a voice come outside.

"You didn't fall asleep did you?" The voice breaks the silence and I whirl around to see Blitz at the gate.

"Blitz!" I accused, "What are you doing here! How did you get in?"

"Long story." He laughs, "easier to show you."

I pace over to him and sit by the gate. "Is this the surprise, show me how you got in."

"I will." He declares. "Just come on." He turns and starts off away from me.

"Wait. what about me?"

He turn, looking slightly confused. "Just jump over."

"I cant. I don't think i'm supposed to and I don't want Crystal to be mad at me."

"Come on." He twitches his tail at me and smiles encouragingly. "Take a risk."

"But I dont want to upset her. And I don't know that I can make it."

"You can." I shoot him an uncertain glare but he smiles at me with all the confidence possible. "I promise you can."

I growl a bit and bunch my muscles under me, pushing upwards and jumping to the top of the gate. I watch as my front end clears the gate and I smile but then my back paw catches on the gate, pushing me downwards. I slam into Blitz and send both of us tumbling down the stairs, landing in a not of fur and limbs. I can feel the heat radiating off his fur as we try to untangle ourselves, managing to get completely untangled after a few minutes.

"Sorry." I purr, slinking back slightly.

"Its ok. Just jump higher next time." He turns and leads us away though the hall.

We bound through the halls, looking at the tanks. Suddenly he shoots of through the hall and forces me to run after him. He turns a fast corner and I turn after him, my claws skid over the smooth ground, trying to get a hold. I nearly run into the tank opposite but manage to catch myself and shoot after him again with a giggle. I run after him then make a sharp turn myself, away from him. I skid through the halls then, with one last turn, burst into the main hall and slam into him.

We slide a while and end up with me pinning him down.

"Got ya!" I shout victoriously.

He laughs, "Yeah, yeah you did. Now get off." He rolls to the side and pushes me off. "This isn't the end of our adventure."

"Alright!" I cheer, taking a few steps to the halls, expecting to head that way, but he takes a turn towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"An adventure, outside." He puts his paw on the door.

I pace over to him and watch. "Its locked, or it should be."

"This is how I got in!" He yips and pushes open the door.

The second the door opens I feel a gust of wind brush over me and fear slams into me causing me to crouch down as if trying to hide in the floor. "N-no!"


	9. Chapter 9

He looks at me with utter confusion and releases his paw, letting the door slide open. "What's wrong? The weather looks fine, nothing to be scared of."

My eyes dart back and forth between him and the door anxiously but I can't manage the breath to respond.

"Wait." He gasps, "Have you... Have you never been outside?" A smile brims on his muzzle and I can just hear the laugh he tried so hard to hold back.

"O-once." I say, standing up indignantly. "I was born outside."

He purrs with a small laugh and gives me a reassuring look. "Its ok theres nothing to be scared of." With that, he turns again, intending to go through the door.

"Im not going out there." I take a defensive step back.

"Why? Its fine out there, stop being a scaredy cat." He says, openly laughing this time.

I scoff and real my head back. "I am not a scaredy cat!" I can see the regret wash over his face but I ignore it and turn around, slashing my tail by his nose. "Excuse me if _I'M _a little cautious!"

I feel a wave of surprise from behind me and he growls slightly. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"What I said!" I hiss, not meaning to sound so angry but unable to control my tone anymore. "You can go out there and get yourself killed if you want but I'm staying here."

Now he growls loudly and darts in front of me so he blocks the entrance to my hall. "I told you there is no danger out there, it is how I got here! Just stop being a huge wimp and take a chance for once!"

"Oh so now I'm a wimp!" I hiss. "At least im not an idiot stupid enough to throw myself into danger!"

"Like you would even know what danger is! Youve been safe here your whole life!"

"Oh and you have it so hard! It must be great with Dan if you think danger is fun!"

"At least I know what fun is! I had to come here and practically teach you how to just say it!"

"I know what fun is!"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you are the most boring thing on earth when i'm not here! Its no wonder I was brought in! Crystal and Dan wanted me to make you more fun!"

My mind spins, and suddenly the realization slams into me. "You were never my friend! You were just using me to entertain the people!" I screech, launching myself at him.

I bowl him over and sent us both rolling along the ground. We slam into a tank, causing all the magikarp to scatter, and I spring away from him. He was up fast, moving as fast as a blur and slamming into me sending me skidding separately. I pull myself up only to see a beam of fire hurtling at me. My mothers words flash into my mind telling me never to go into fire and I dart away before it can hit me. I watch as Blitz launches another blast at me and I dodge again, running at him and clamping my teeth on his neck. I get a horrible mouthful of fur but slam him forwards into another tank then spring back. I dont really know how I do it but I hear my instincts screaming and then launch a stream of water at him. It slams into him, causing him to yowl in pain and he looks at me angrily. I snarl and turn around, flicking my tail at him and walking back to my tank.

I climb the steps up to my tank and was preparing to jump over when I freeze.

"What was that about?" I mutter. "Blitz wait!" My head whirls around just in time to see Blitz's tail disappear out the door.

"I'll tell him how sorry I am in 2 days." I mew, jumping the gate and curling up in my hut and drifting into a guilt filled sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I wake up and pace out of the hut, waking to the edge and slipping into the water to wake up. I swirl around the tank and stop in front of a couple kids in front of me, then I yawn. This surprises me, I got plenty of sleep and the water has always woken my mind up. Why would I be yawning. I brush it off as my mind not waiting and I swim back up to the top.

Jumping out onto the platform I shake the water off my fur and go to the wall. I step in a puddle on the way and sigh.

"Puddle..." I think, "Thanks self I feel much less guilty now." I lift my paw and shake the water off and stop again. "Wait. When did I start shaking my fur dry? I dont even care about the water."

Once again I push it aside and dismiss it as instinct, going over to the edge. I look over as the chefs flip the food in the food court and something in the corner catches my eye. One of the chefs is flipping the flaming food into the air and I lay down to watch them.

"Its been a while since I watched them." I purr, settling down more comfortably. "Not since I became a vaporeon." I stop watching, dropping my head and sighing. "Not since I met Blitz."

I close my eyes as it becomes clear. "Im bored." I mutter. "The only reason I found this place fun was because of Blitz." I sigh, "I have to apologize tomorrow."

The next day I spend the whole day perched by the railing, staring at the door and waiting for Blitz so when Dan walked in I leapt up to meet him. But there was no sign of him. I creep to the side of the platform and slip into the water quietly to listen as he comes in to talk to Crystal.

"No Blitz?" She asks him.

"No, it's strange, he seemed sad, didn't want to come."

"Guess it just means he's not needed here anymore. Vaporeon, seems really happy so he did his job."

My mind focused on one part, ignoring all the rest.

"No Blitz..." I mumble to myself. "No I have to apologize, he has to know I'm sorry!"


	11. Chapter 11

I pace the platform and swim in nervous circles aroind the tank the whole rest of the day. I was still pacing the platform when Crystal came up to me. She sits down and I crawl over to her.

"Oh hon." She purrs, petting me. "You don't really like it here do you?"

"No I'm sorry." I think. "I wish I could tell you that. You deserve better."

"You never liked that tank. I wish I could take you out but the rules say that you have to be in the tank." She runs her hand down my back.

"I know." I think. "And I'm so sorry for what I have to do."

She gives me a pat on the head and walks out while I go curl up in my hot. The lights in the building I'll click off and I lay motionless until I was sure there was no sound. Then I crowd we can my plan. First I force myself to choke down all the food in the dish and swim some quick laps around the tank. I didn't get up and shake my for drive before walking over to one of my puddles. I glare into it before raking my claws through the fur at my ear. I feel my claws catch and give it a tuff pull, causing it to slip from my fur. The pink shell with the fake seaweed I've been wearing since I became a vaporeon falls from my fur and clatters onto the platform. I pick it up, moving it to a strategic location on my hut where Crystal is sure to see it before I pick up the purple shell I had hidden in there.

I managed to catch a sharp part of the shell onto the Furrer and spines at my tail so it won't fall off before I turn to the gate.

"Here we go." I purr to myself.

I will be up, clearing the gate this time with no difficulty. I pad down the steps and into the main hallway. All the Pokémon look at me through the tanks but I keep my eyes forwards and focused. I walk silently through the halls, ignoring all the stares and questions cast at me.

The lights of the tanks lit the halls a dim, soft blue and cast my shadow across the opposite wall. My paws lead me down the hall till I could see the dark, moving sheep of the main entrance. I stopped just before I enter the darkroom and hesitate, stretching upon forwards to watch the shadows wash over it.

Then I spring forward, walking briskly through the room and not giving myself enough time to hesitate. I flipped open the door with my tailpiece, gasping is the cold air washes over me.

"Don't hesitate!" I just myself, forcing my paws out the door and into the night.

The nights frigid air strikes me again causing me to pull back slightly but I forced my paws forward, turning the way I had remembered watching blitz go 1 billion times. of course I'm scared of what's ahead of me but I know one thing in my heart and in my mind:

"I must find Blitz!"

So I spring off into the night in the dark, away from the aquarium where I have always lived and into the unknown. My eyes start to adjust to the dark but all I can see around me is trees for miles.

I must've walked all night as the sun was coming up when I came in to the view of the first house.

"Alright." I think to myself "now I just have to ask around for Blitz!"

So I set off down the street with determination ready for whatever faces me. However I wasn't ready enough because as I walk down past a alleyway I felt something slamming to my side and pinned me onto the cold concrete.


	12. Chapter 12 (final chapter)

I thrash underneath my attacker, even sending a stream of water that they just seem to shake off. I keep thrashing, trying to free myself, when I feel a shock run through me and my body freezes up.

"Good." The voice growls, stepping off. "Now you listen."

I manage to raise my head to see the thin yellow shape of a jolteon who glares at me with sparks jumping off of his fur.

"This neighbirhood is protected. Meaning no strays like you allowed!" He growls at me. "So get out of here and dont come back!"

"No you dont understand." I purr softly, "Im looking for a friend."

"Sure you are." The jolteon says, his tone giving off obvious sarcasam.

"I am!" I growl. "Is there a flareon in this neighborhood?"

"None of your buisness stray!"

"Look, I just want to find my not here for trouble."

"Even if that is true youre still not getting in! No strays!"

I find the strength to stand up, my body feeling freed, and look over his head to see there was a fence around the town with only one gate.

"I have to get through." I growl calmly, taking a thretining step forwards.

Jolteon seems to laugh, "Back off water type." More sparks jump from his fur. "You cant win this!"

I growl and launch myself at him as quick as I can attack and slam into him. He skids a bit then retains his paw hold and launches a shock at me. The lightning slams into me and I yowl in pain, having to catch my breath. Then I launch a swift volly of star looking blades that slam into him. He fights back with another shock of thunder but I manage to get out of the way that time and launch more star blades. He dosnt move in time and when he launches his next attack it skims by me. I charge forward and slam into him again, this time biting into him as hard as I can. He yowls and jumps back away from me this time launching his own stars, which I send my own to counter, causing a thick smoke.

Banking on the factor he hadnt moved I do the only thing I can think: ice. I launch a beam through the smoke, looking like an aurora. I wait a moment for the smoke to clear then see the jolteon on his side, not knocked out but the ice had obviously affected him. I streak over, putting my paws in place to keep him down.

"Is there a flareon here?!" I growl.

"Y-yes!" He stutters.

"Where?" I dig my claws into his fur to inforce my urgency.

"Through the gate, first street on the left."

I bound away from him, flicking my tail and heading through the gate. I head down the street and turn left when I suddenly freeze.

"What on earth am I going to say?" I keep walking and as the wind changes I pick up his scent and pause again. But my mind makes a decision. "It dosnt matter what I say. I just have to see him." I streak over to the fence the scent was coming from and leap to the top, balancing on it.

"Blitz!" I call, seeing him laying turned away from me.

His head whips around, face flooded with surprise, relief, and happiness. He stands up and dashes over to me, happy as can be. "Puddle!"


End file.
